Freakin' Out
by Bulma Greenleaf
Summary: What if the members of the Fellowship all were some sort of freak? Vampires, werewolves, mummies, etc.! Just go read it and tell me what you think! C'mon! What are you waiting for? A written invitation? Just go! *CHAPTER 4 IS UP!!!*
1. Meet the Fellowship of Freaks!

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,Hi everyone! I just came up with a new idea: What if every member of the Fellowship was some sort of freak? Read the story and you'll find out!"

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings! I wish I did, but. . . nope. . . I don't.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

This was a rare sight. Six sorts of freaks all together! You'll probably don't understand what I'm talking about, so I'll just start the story.

The journey to destroy the One Ring had just begun. While resting on a mountain, we have time to take a better look at the strange-looking Fellowship.

Aragorn was sitting in the shadow of some large rocks, hoping the sun wouldn't reach him there. His skin was very pale. Paler than the rest of the Fellowship. And that was because he was a vampire. Lucky enough for the rest of the Fellowship, he had eaten enough for two days while in Rivendell. The only thing he liked was blood. Human blood. He didn't mind drinking Elven- or Dwarvish blood, and sometimes, when he didn't have a choice, he drank the blood of animals. He would die if he was in the sun for more than an hour. He had become a vampire when another vampire had made him like this. Aragorn had scars on all his fingers. That was the place where the other vampire had placed vampire DNA in him. When the sun stood high in the sky, Aragorn spent his time sleeping in shadows.

Legolas slowly walked around in circles and was looking bored. Actually, he looked pretty normal. But he wasn't as innocent as he looked. Because he was a scelpie. Scelpies were very normal looking people, when not using their powers. But they could turn into a horse. A beautiful, perfect, white horse. And when somebody tried to ride the horse, they were forced to stay on the back of the horse as long as the horse desired. Next, the horse ran into a lake, river or sea and drowned the person on his back. Et voila, his meal was served. Then the horse turned into his normal self again and ate his victim. That was the only way scelpies could hunt for themselves. Of course Legolas could perfectly handle his bow and arrow, but never used it, only for self-defence. His only weakness were sattles. Once sattled up, he would turn into a normal horse that had to obey his owner.

Boromir was sitting next to Aragorn. Rather in the shadow than in the burning sun, they always said. Boromir wasn't a vampire, but the sun did him no good. When he was in the sun for too long, his 'skin' would turn yellow, instead of white. White? Yes, white. Boromir was a mummy. His whole body was covered by white textures. He looked pretty scary, but he perfectly fit in the Fellowship. The thing that meant his dead was salt. A pinch of salt, and his days in Middle-Earth were over.

Gimli was trying to get his ring finger back to his hand. No, I'm not joking. Gimli was just very busy with screwing his finger back to his hand, when one of his ears fell off. ,,Damn." Picking up his ear while still trying to get his finger on the right place, more bodyparts started to fall off. Things like that happened very often to Gimli. He was the same sort of creature as Frankenstein. The only difference was that Gimli had never been different and couldn't remember who created him. He preferred to fight with his axe, but sometimes, his weapon was getting too heavy and his arm fell off. Lucky for Gimli, who seriously needed some help with putting his bodyparts back, Gandalf helped him as much as he could.

Gandalf actually looked rather normal. He was just an ordinary Wizard. But. . . only when he's calm. Because when he got angry. . . You don't want to be around. Just like the Hulk, he turned out to be green and gigantic when angered. Extremely strong and not able to think very much, he destroys everything that comes in his way. So I can only say one thing about him. . . Don't irritate him.

And, last but not least: the Hobbits. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. 4 Cute Hobbits at day, 4 dangerous Werewolves at night. They didn't need a full moon to become wolves. Any other sort of moon was fine, too. And at night, they were very, very hungry. And the only thing they ate was flesh. Rather man-flesh than animals. They could hunt alone as well as in groups. Alone they were dangerous, and in group they were deadly. Frodo always had a chain with the One Ring on it. He would defend it 'till the end.

So you understand, it's a dangerous Fellowship. When fighting together, they were more than deadly. That's why this unique group was send out to destroy the One Ring. 

~So? What do you think? I hope you like it! Please tell me what you think in a REVIEW!!!!


	2. The troubles are already begun

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,Hi everyone! Wow, I'm glad to hear you all like the story! So, here's the next chappie! But, let's first thank the REVIEWERS!!!"  
  
To Huinesoron: Ehm. . . good question. . . about the orc-chasing-thing with Aragorn. Hmmm. . . I'll try to think of something. . . I guess. Thank you very much for reading and reviewing this story!  
  
To Fuzzy Hobbit: Thanks for the compliment, and I'm glad to see you think this is an improvement of the Fellowship! Tee-hee! I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and thanx for reviewing!  
  
To Kelly Neptunus: Ik weet nu niet zeker meer of scelpies bestaan of niet. Ik dacht dat ik zoiets een keer in één of ander boek had gelezen maar nu begin ik aan mezelf te twijfelen. Maar in ieder geval, in dit verhaal bestaan Scelpies wel. Thanx for reviewing!  
  
To Im A Brandybuck: Ah! You liked the idea! Thank you! Well, I'll better get going and continue then! Thank you 4 reviewing!  
  
To magicchick: Thanks for the hint! I'll correct it as soon as possible! I hope you'll enjoy the upcoming chappie!  
  
To princess-Greenleaf-of-Mir: Yay! You like the story, too! Yeah, it's weird to imagine Aragorn as a vampire! Oh well, thanx for reviewing! Bye bye!  
  
To Tursiops: Hi sissy! I mean. . . little sister! Yeah, yeah, I know you noticed a mistake, but I'm not going to correct it! Wha ha ha! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: Do. . . not. . . own. . . * sob *  
  
~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ * ~  
  
Legolas looked around. Aragorn was so boring when the sun was still shining. You could only get him moving when threatening him with a wooden stake. He sighed as he decided to go eat something. He walked up to Gandalf.  
  
,,Gandalf, I just wanted you to know. I'm going to get something to eat for myself."  
  
Gandalf nodded.  
  
,,Alright Legolas. But one question. Can't you get some food for us too?"  
  
Legolas frowned a bit and looked around to the others. They didn't look like they were up for a hunt, indeed.  
  
,,Well. . . okay, but it's not MY fault when I can't catch enough for us all."  
  
With that, the turned around and ran down the mountain, full of energy and almost ready to hunt. After a walk of 30 minutes, Legolas came in an area where lived enough human beings to hunt down. And of course, the most necessary part of the hunt, a lake. Legolas definitely needed water to drown the people in. It was a bit lugubrious, but he had no other choice.  
  
Legolas stood among a group of trees as he changed into a horse. It hurted a bit. You must realise that his whole body was turning into something totally different. But the result was beautiful. A white stallion, with baby-blue eyes. He looked adorable. And that was exactly the thing that he wanted. People did really have to WANT to ride him, and that would be their death.  
  
As he trotted to a small village, he looked for his prey. He soon heard a voice, crying out:  
  
,,Look! Just look at that horse! Isn't it. . . beautiful? Daddy, I want to have him! Why don't you go catch it?"  
  
Legolas slowed down to eventually hold still. Turning around he saw a girl with black, long hair. She had jewels around her neck and wrists. A spoiled child that now wanted to have him? Well, he was sorry for the girl, but that was NEVER going to happen.  
  
The girl noticed that he was watching her, and tried to lure him closer with a carrot. A CARROT??? If horses could laugh, Legolas would have done it. Oh well, he was pretty hungry now, so it was nessesary to find a prey fast. This girl wasn't enough. Then he heard a faint sound from behind him. Turning around fast, he was stunned to see how close the man had come. And in his hand, he had a rope. This man was obviously planning to catch him. Legolas reared, and the next moment, the man threw the rope around his neck. He heard the girl laugh.  
  
~ * ~  
  
The sun was setting, and Aragorn could safely come out of the shadows. He wondered where Legolas had gone. He had seen the Elf running away after speaking to Gandalf, and Aragorn had presumed that Legolas was gone hunting. But as long as Aragorn had known Legolas, he had never stayed away for this long.  
  
He asked Gandalf for his opinion, and the Wizard said that he, too, had been worrying. And he allowed Aragorn to go search for him. Aragorn ran the same way as Legolas had done. It was nonsense that vampires were able to change into bats. Aragorn laughed at the thought that some people REALLY believed that. Vampires were twenty times stronger than normal people, could perfectly see in the dark, had sharp senses and could run VERY fast. But they could only run at their full speed for one minute. Perfect for a hunt, but not very useful for long distances.  
  
Where could Legolas have gone? Aragorn found a good place to start looking for the Elf. Or Scelpie. A small village and a lake. Perfect. He was about to sneak up to the village, when he heard a girl's voice behind him.  
  
,,Stop, sweetheart! Good boy. Hello sir, what are you doing here this late?"  
  
Aragorn turned around as fast as he could and saw, to his stunning surprise, a girl with long black hair, riding a beautiful, white stallion.  
  
LEGOLAS!!! Oh no. What had that girl done to him???  
  
The girl noticed his panic and smirked.  
  
,,Ah, you still recognise your friend?"  
  
Aragorn growled. ,,WHAT have you done to him? Who are you?"  
  
The girl laughed.  
  
,,My, my! Question, questions! Alright then, I'll answer them for you. My name is Dareanne. And about your friend the Scelpie, well, let's say I sattled him up. So he's mine now. And as for you, Mister Vampire, I COULD get a stake and kill you."  
  
Aragorn felt his jaw dropping a few meter. HOW did she know all that? This was just a child! Probably about 15!  
  
,,Wh- What do yo- you want?" Aragorn stammered.  
  
,,Ah! That's EASY! I want to be a vampire!"  
  
~WHAHAHAHA!!! What will Aragorn do now? And what about Dareanne? Who is she? Where does she come from? Why does she wants to be a vampire? Questions, questions that may be answered in the next chapter! Or not. Well, anyway! All REVIEW, please! 


	3. A New Hope

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,Hi everyone! Here's the next chap!"  
  
To Kelly Neptunus: AAARGH!! Not Bloody Mary! She already came after me after that e-mail thing, I didn't send it to enough people! It took me at least 2 months to get rid of her! Well, thanx for reviewing!  
  
To Huinesoron: Well, I guess Dareanne wants to be a vampire. . . because. . . Well, you'll read it in this chapter! Yes, Aragorn is still heir of the throne of Gondor. I don't know if he still wants to marry Arwen. . . I'll think about that.  
  
To Dwarswetering: Well, that girl is just. . . Dareanne. That's who she is! BOO!  
  
To Fuzzy Hobbit: Ah, you must know how this story ends? The only way to find out is to keep reading! Thanx for reading and reviewing!  
  
To Magicchick: No, I won't hurt Legolas! I love him too much!  
  
To princess-Greenleaf-of-Mir: No, that girl isn't supposed to be me. I would never ever hurt or capture Legolas. About your questions: A rope isn't enough to make Legolas obey, but if you have him tide up with a rope, you can easily saddle him up! Well, thanx for reviewing!  
  
To Im A Brandybuck: Yeah, let's hope Aragorn makes a good decision. . .  
  
To Lady Moon: Yes, it's supposed to be saddling. Well, I'm glad to hear you like Dareanne! Ahem. Not. Well, I must admit, she's not that nice. . . Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: Well, I don't own anything that Tolkien made up! But I do own the rest!  
  
~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *  
  
Aragorn stared at the girl.  
  
,,You want. . . to be a. . . vampire??? Girl, you don't know what you're talking about."  
  
The girl laughed. ,,Actually, I know EXACTLY what I'm talking about. And from where I can see, there are only advantages. Have a longer life than usual, running faster, and being stronger. What more can I want?"  
  
Aragorn shook his head. ,I really have thought about it, haven't you? But, how about looking at the disadvantages? You have to drink blood, you can't live in sunlight, you'll be a creature of the night. Really, that's not what you want."  
  
But Dareanne didn't seem to think about discussing the subject, and Aragorn didn't know what to do. He decided to asked the opinion of the rest of the Fellowship. He smiled his most charming smile.  
  
,,What about thinking this over and discuss this subject with the others?"  
  
Dareanne smiled back. ,,Yeah sure. But I have the feeling you have more friends like this Scelpie. You must know, that if you or your friends try to hurt me, you friend the Scelpie will be finished soon."  
  
Aragorn swallowed and nodded. ,,I understand."  
  
~ * ~  
  
When they reached the others, Aragorn introduced Dareanne and told them what she had done and what she wanted.  
  
They all tried to talk her about her decision, but no one succeeded.  
  
Then, the night came.  
  
Dareanne was still awake. She was determined to get what she wanted. She wouldn't go to sleep this night. Too much creatures wanted to kill her. She was glad she had all sort of things with her to stop them. She had waited for this chance her whole life. She knew everything about them. And now, she would be a vampire. She couldn't wait.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Aragorn sighed. What did he have to do? He had walked away from the others for a little while, so that he could at least hear himself think. But not that it made a difference. He wanted to help Legolas, but actually, he wasn't very keen on biting that spoiled brat.  
  
Suddenly, he saw something moving in the corner of his eye. When he turned around, he saw a blond Elf staring at him. He stared back and asked:  
  
,,Who are you?"  
  
The Elf hesitated for a moment. Aragorn could see this Elf was still quite young.  
  
,,My name is Endreas. I'm looking for Legolas. Could you tell him I'm here?"  
  
,,Legolas? Well, you see, there's just one problem."  
  
,,A problem?"  
  
,,Yes. There's this girl, and she sort of. . . saddled him up."  
  
Endreas' eyes widened. ,,Saddled him up? Oh no! What do I have to do now?"  
  
Aragorn looked at the Elf. ,,Perhaps you know how we can rescue him?"  
  
Endreas shrugged. ,,I guess the only way is to remove the saddle. If you want to rescue him, I'm ready to help."  
  
,,Do you have any ideas?"  
  
,,Yes."  
  
~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *  
  
~Well, what do you think? Do you recognise Endreas? Perhaps from one of my other stories? Oh yeah! I'm writing poetry at FictionPress.Net! So, if you're interested, be my guest and read it! REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	4. A Bloody Rescue

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,SO! Here's the next chapter! I hope you'll enjoy it! Well, get reading already!"  
  
To Kelly Neptunus: Well, I might rescue him. Perhaps, perhaps not. Hehehe. . . I'm a true meanie. Thnx for reviewing!  
  
To Im A Brandybuck: Yay! I'm so glad you like this story so much! You don't know what an honor it is for me! : p  
  
To Celebrindal: Your questions will be answered in this chapter, so. . . have fun!  
  
To Huinesoron: Well, Endreas is just a person who I made up and I actually like Endreas very much, so I thought it would be fun to get him in another story. They don't attack Dareanne because they don't know what she can do.  
  
To Lady Moon: Yes, Endreas is the one from the Boromir-fic. I'm glad to hear you recognised him! Thnx for reviewing!  
  
To princess-Greenleaf-of-Mir: Yeah, yeah, I'll save him. You just wait and read!  
  
To Magicchick: Well, here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! Thank you very much for reading the story and reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: * sighs * If I owned Lord of the Rings, I wouldn't be here typing this. I would be showing off MY Legolas everywhere!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Dareanne had a suspicious feeling. Something was wrong. She looked around and counted the members of the Fellowship. There were eight of them.  
  
So where was that bloody vampire Aragorn?  
  
Then she saw him coming from a group of trees. The way he walked was. . . too relaxed. Like he was trying to hide something.  
  
Ok, so he was planning something to get rid of her. She had been expecting that.  
  
She had forced her new-found horse to kneel at her side, so that he couldn't get away too easily. She looked at him. He was truly beautiful. Dareanne sighed and sat down beside Legolas. The horse didn't even seem to notice her, but stared at the group of trees where Aragorn had come from. Something was there and she wondered what it was.  
  
She rose from her position and pulled the white horse on his feet, too. Dareanne jumped on his back with a movement that could be named 'grace'. When the horse started walking to the group of trees, she saw Aragorn, looking quite shocked. Hehehe. . . She got him now.  
  
Suddenly, Dareanne heard a loud cry. Out of nowhere, a giant eagle appeared, heading straight for her and Legolas.  
  
Oh. My. God. What was this? What did she had to do now? This was something totally unexpected. She wasn't armed against giant birds!  
  
The eagle was larger than any eagles she had seen in her life. This one could easily carry several people on his back.  
  
. . .  
  
That's it! That bloody vampire! That's what he had been planning all along! But Aragorn was behind her. Then who did this? In a flash, she could see somebody sitting on the eagle's back. Blond, long hair. An Elf?  
  
Then, the eagle streched his claws and grabbed Legolas. Dareanne fell off with a scream in an instant.  
  
With the wild white horse in his claws, the eagle flew out of sight.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Endreas had been the one sitting on the eagle's back. This was the only way to save his brother and he really hoped he didn't hurt him too much.  
  
Once out of sight, he asked the eagle to land. The bird immediatly obeyed immediatly. Once the horse touched the ground, it was ready to run off.  
  
Then it saw Endreas. It froze on his spot in an instant. Endreas gently approached the horse. He had seen Legolas in this from so many times, but this was different. Now his brother was deeply in panic, and saddled up. Endreas just prayed that Legolas wouldn't suddenly decide to run off.  
  
,,Hey Legolas, you recognise me, don't you? Come, I'll take off that saddle, and you'll be free again." Endreas spoke with a soft voice.  
  
He saw Legolas' ears move. Hoping this would turn out good, Endreas took a few steps closer.  
  
Legolas hesitated for a moment. Suddenly, the horse jumped and ran towards his brother, almost gone crazy of happiness.  
  
Endreas let out a sigh of relief, and walked up to Legolas' side. With just a few movements, the saddle fell on the ground, as if it had meant nothing.  
  
Immediatly, Legolas began changing shape. Within ten seconds, Legolas was back. Endreas didn't wait for Legolas to say something, but hugged him tightly. He heard Legolas laugh en looked up.  
  
,,So. . . why did you come after me, little one?" His older brother asked.  
  
,,I didn't follow you. I was flying on my friend here."  
  
Legolas looked at the eagle that was still sitting there like nothing had happened. He took a deep breath and said:  
  
,,Thank you very much, dear brother. I will remember this. But that Dareanne-person is still a threat to all of us. We have to get rid of her. We must go back to the Fellowship now!"  
  
Suddenly, they heard the howling of four wolves approaching. Legolas gasped and warned his younger brother:  
  
,,Be on your guard! These are the werewolves on the hunt!"  
  
Endreas turned around to the eagle. ,,Fly, my friend! I'll call you when you're needed!"  
  
Then the brothers ran back to the camp.  
  
And wished they could ever forget what they saw then.  
  
The corpse of Dareanne was teared apart by the werewolves.  
  
In the confusion, the hobbits had taken their chance, and killed the girl.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
~Sooooooo!!!! That's it for this chapter! I hope you find this short chapter long enough to review! 


End file.
